


Emerge and Conquer

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo comes back to the United States after his two-hundred-year long stint in South America to meet and claim Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerge and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> The Tangled Histories verse exists in a world where the existence of vampires is known and accepted, and a handful of vampire families make up somewhere between two and ten percent of the world population. In this verse, vampires are not affected by sunlight and there is no great universal conflict between mortals and immortal. Vampires generally only take human blood that is offered willingly, and there are plenty of humans willing to offer. They can only die from not feeding enough and perhaps a few other rare conditions. The most important things to these vampires are age, family, and respect. Various pairings will be explored in the verse, and stories may jump around the chronology, but I'm going to try to write so that they can be read as standalones. In other words, I'm trying to avoid a WIP series, and there's no telling how long it'll take me to tell these stories, but they'll appear sporadically and all be listed under the Tangled Histories heading in my fic index.

  
When Viggo emerged from the jungles, he was a mess. He went north, because he had an odd desire to come into contact with modern civilisation again. He had lived so long as an outcast, learning the boundaries of his primal urges and how to control them, coming to terms with this new life, and now he wanted a change.

But still, he was wary. The United States was still recovering from the War of 1812, he learned when he returned by way of Spanish Florida, where he lingered several years before heading North. He considered returning to New York, but there was nothing for him there. The man who had turned him – his _fathers_ – were in England, but he wasn't ready to go there. Nor was he ready to meet his brother. The "family" had given him respectful distance when he vanished, and though he knew Alan or Ian could probably have found him quite easily if it had been their desire, neither did. He was grateful for that, at least.

In Georgia, he found that the young nation was prosperous, but that prosperity as always did not come without a price. He pitied the masses of slaves who worked the fields there and in South Carolina, but as he travelled he had to remind himself that it would not be wise to free them all by force. Where would they go? Viggo could be a bit wild, but he was also very smart. Without any real instruction regarding his inherited nature, he was still able to comprehend the inevitable consequences if he were to interfere greatly with human affairs.

And then, conversing with a poor young white man in South Carolina, a tenant farmer from whom he fed several times before leaving the area, he got the surprise of his life – humans _knew_ about vampires.

In South America, there had been myths and legends, and the people from whom he fed did not seem entirely surprised when they learned of his nature, but their knowledge came from folklore and fairy stories. In this part of the world, he found out, humans not only believed in vampires but the vampires had shown themselves, apparently willingly. He learnt enough to deduce that the initial scholarship on vampires, and the first vampires to reveal themselves openly, had taken place not too long ago in Europe. In the United States, vampires were still largely hidden, a known quantity but not something to talk about in polite conversation. To the extent that American vampires were involved in politics, it was all internal, and there were very few of them comparatively. The core of vampire society, it seemed, rested firmly in Europe. Just as well, then, because Viggo didn't want to be involved in politics.

In North Carolina, he found more of the same – fields, plantations, slaves. He found a strange old woman, an aging slave of more than sixty years who knew what he was without asking and begged him to bite her – to drain her. He protested at first, but there was something in the woman's eyes. Her life had been hard, and there was something in her – spirits, maybe, Viggo didn't know. He wasn't religious, exactly, but he had seen strange things in the woods. The woman told him the name of a house – Tryon Palace – and urged him to go there once she was dead. She told him of a party, and of a young man with brilliant blue eyes. The vision unnerved him, but he made her as comfortable as he could, sucked her dry, and then went to find a tailor in New Bern, feeling warm and full.

If Viggo thought it was strange that the servants at the door let him in without comment, he didn't show it. He looked the part, at least, and apparently this party didn't require an invitation. He dressed as a gentleman, in the fashion of the day, and women followed him with their eyes as he moved through the rooms of the mansion, searching out a boy whom he knew only by description.

It had been a few days since his feed, and though he could still hold a couple more, the blood song was starting to rise in him. It was dull, however, when he looked at the men at the party, their veins not calling to him nearly so strongly as something else, something a little more distant. Curious, he moved on, circling the house, looking for what called him.

It was an hour before he found it, in the stables. The boy was as she had described him. His eyes were blue and luminous, if a little frightened. Viggo knew, as the youth looked at him, his hand with its brush stalling on the horse's side, that this boy knew he was no human.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked, quietly. "The festivities are inside…"

"I did not come in search of festivities," Viggo replied, gentle but still approaching, the song crying out in his ears and his heart. He could barely keep his fangs concealed, a simple action he'd gained control of long before.

"Please don't hurt me," the boy whispered, backing into the wall of the horse's stall and watching with wide, frightened eyes.

"No," Viggo agreed, softly still, though he had finally reached the boy and raised a hand to his cheek. "I would never hurt you. What is your name, petit?"

"Elijah."

"You are so lovely, Elijah."

"I don't… what are you?"

"I am a vampire. Do you know the meaning of that word?"

Elijah nodded. "They say they are real, but… I have never seen one."

"Now you have. My name is Viggo."

"That is a strange name," Elijah murmured, calmed by the steady cadence of Viggo's thumb, stroking his cheek.

"I come from Denmark, but I have not returned in many years."

"Did you come here for me?"

"Yes," Viggo replied. "Only for you, lovely. Tell me what you want."

"I…" Elijah shivered. "I only want to be away from here."

"It is done."

"But…"

"You called to me."

"I did?"

"Your soul did."

"Oh." Elijah stared, a small pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Will you kill me?"

"No. I would _never_ hurt you, Elijah."

"Why not? Is it not in your nature?"

"No. My nature is to feed. Your blood speaks to me, and I would never silence it."

"I am afraid of you."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"But," Elijah continued, biting his lip. "But I want… I am not certain. I _want_."

"Yes," Viggo hissed. "Come away with me. Be mine."

"Your what?"

"My… my pet. My only. Please."

"Yes," Elijah murmured. "Where?"

"New York. I am going north."

Elijah frowned. "It is very cold there. Difficult to survive, with a constitution such as mine. I am not… strong. My family are all dead…"

"Shh," Viggo cooed, brushing Elijah's lips with a finger. "You will be safe with me, lovely one. So safe. I will keep you warm, and I will feed you and do anything for you, anything you need. You need only pledge yourself to me. _Only_ me," he repeated, his eyes going dark and hard for a moment.

Elijah shivered, but he nodded, at the same time, his lips parting before he spoke. "I will be yours. I _am_ yours. I don't understand, but…"

"You do not need to. Please do not be afraid of me."

Elijah nodded.

"I am not always kind to others, but always to you, my pet, my beautiful one. Do you need to say goodbye?"

Elijah shook his head. "There is no one, but…" His face fell in a dark frown. "My master. I am an indentured servant; if I do not work out my time here he will come after us. Come back for me…"

"No," Viggo insisted. "I will not leave without you. He cannot harm you now. We will travel faster than mortal speed. I will run with you."

"Run?"

"I am very fast."

Elijah nodded.

"But I need strength, first. I need…"

Elijah nodded again and raised his hands to the top buttons of his shirt. Viggo stopped him, fingers closing around Elijah's wrist.

"No. Not here, not in a stable with the horses. Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the woods."

Elijah nodded and crept with Viggo across the fields, though no one was paying attention with all the festivities in the house and most of the slaves and servants busy there. They walked past the treeline and kept walking till they came to the creek, near which Viggo found a spot to his satisfaction and lay down his jacket with its long, elegant tails.

"Lie back," he instructed, and Elijah obeyed immediately.

"Beautiful," Viggo whispered, smoothing over Elijah's rough linen shirt with his palm, caressing Elijah's chest. "You are an exquisite palate. Incomparable."

Elijah just watched his face, his breath coming in quick gasps. "Oh," he sighed when Viggo's hand slid through his hair and tilted his head to the side. Viggo bent and breathed in deeply of the scent of Elijah's skin, just over the throbbing pulse.

"Min skat."

"Please."

"I will."

"Ohhh," Elijah moaned as Viggo's hand closed over his cock, through his breeches, and his fangs traced a thin double line up Elijah's neck, on either side of the vein, blood welling to the surface.

"Beautiful," Viggo murmured, massaging Elijah's cock to hardness as he lapped at the blood, pressing his lips then to Elijah's and letting him taste it.

"Oh," Elijah gasped, looking surprised as Viggo pulled away. "Oh… aren't you… won't you…"

Viggo smiled and stroked his cheek. "Patience."

"Please."

"Have you ever been with a man, Elijah?"

"Been with…"

"Touched. Kissed. Made love to."

" _Oh_ ," Elijah gasped. "No."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

Elijah blushed deeply. "Yes."

"Perfect boy. And tell me something else, Elijah."

"Anything," Elijah whispered.

"At night, before you sleep, do you do this to yourself?" he asked, pulling at Elijah's earlobe with his lips and slipping his hand underneath the boy's breeches.

"Sometimes."

"I'm going to do this until just a moment before you can't take it anymore, Elijah, my beautiful pet, and _then_ I'm going to take your blood. It's sweeter that way."

"Oh," Elijah moaned.

"Tell me when, lovely one."

"Oh," Elijah gasped again. "Soon, so soon…"

His body started rocking, writhing and twisting back and forth, and Viggo growled low in his throat, eyeing the already closed thin wounds in Elijah's neck hungrily. The bloodsong was crashing around him now, a symphony of want, his fangs fully elongated. His body surged with a dark need to claim, to take, to keep Elijah as his and only his. When the boy cried out, his cock rigid in Viggo's fist and his eyes pleading, his lips trying but failing to form words, Viggo struck.

The blood was sweeter than anything Viggo had ever tasted, and no surprise. He wanted to give Elijah his wrist now, complete the transformation, but he also knew that it would be best to wait until Elijah was safe in New York where Viggo could easily protect him as he recovered from the change. And then there was the fact that, though Alan had told him about pets, had offered that to Viggo instead if he wanted it, he had no idea how exactly the act was done. No, he would need to wait, and contact his fathers. Now was not the time.

As Viggo lost himself in thought, Elijah's cock emptied over his knuckles and the boy moaned and cried woozily while Viggo continued to suck at the vein, taking just a little more, a little more… his own cock pulsed and spurt semen into his tailored trousers, but he barely noticed, his skin singing with desire deeper and more potent than a mortal orgasm. It was only Elijah's whimper – not of lust now, but of fear – that forced him to pull away and seal the wound.

"Beautiful one," he whispered as Elijah drifted off. "I will keep you safe."  



End file.
